


Jaune's futa cumaplalooza

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Cum Eating, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Forced Cum Eating, Futadom, Happy Sex, Love, Loving Sex, Rough Sex, Throat Fucking, eventual lovers, white knight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Commission work! aune and Weiss go through a day in Beacon as the knight slowly but surely warms up Weiss's heart.





	Jaune's futa cumaplalooza

The morning was a special time for Weiss. She knew that she had to wake up at the crack of dawn and make sure that she did her morning just right.

 

 _Smack! Smack!_ Weiss hummed the harsh wet smacking sounds of flesh slapping on flesh filled the air as she grunted. The harsh gurgling sound of someone choking to death filled her ears.

"Fuck! That's how you do it, good job." Weiss hissed her his blurring forward she felt her legs starting to go weak not a good thing, she knew that there were near infinite ways for her to do this, but she decided that doing it this way top to bottom was the most efficient and easy way to express and show dominance.

 

The futa heiress grunted her heavy hips slamming down as hard as humanly possible, making her grunt her legs might be a bit less than up to par her hips were the stuff of legend.

Weiss growled as she slammed her hips shoving down every last ungodly inch of her dick that was well over eighteen inches long and six and a half wide as she railed Jaune's mouth!

 

"There we go! Take my dick!" Weiss hissed she really was getting used to this railing Jaune's mouth pussy every morning was a ritual to Weiss, and she did not leave rituals unfinished.

"Take my cock!" Weiss hissed her dick now buried to the hilt! Her fat melon sized balls whacking against Jaune's face as she fucked him without pity or remorse. Weiss had long learned that Jaune like it when she was rough with him a good thing.

 

It was not easy getting a male with aura to ber her sex toy. As much as she would have preferred Jaune be just another aura less male gifted to her to use as a sex toy, oh no Jaune just had to be a male with not only aura unlocked but just enough skill to use said aura in battle and beat a futa in a fight one versus one.

 

"Fuck me! Not like I'm going to be fighting you again, my hips still have not come back from the last time." Weiss muttered her fat dick plowing in and out of Jaune's mouth she groaned a bit her body shaking and convulsing as every last inch of her dick was exposed to the hot wet dick melting walls of Jaune's inner mouth as she fucked him without mercy or restraint!

Weiss fucked Jaune's mouth with all the power and passion that a futa could do!

 

Slamming her dick so far down into Jaune's mouth that it _distended_ out of his throat! Making a damn near grotesque showing appear as she hollowed out his mouth! Weiss grunted even after a month of dating... yes Weiss Schnee was dating a male something she never thought that she would do.

Not that she had anything against romance mind you. SHe just didn't think that she would ever meet a male that was up to Schnee standards.

The only male that she had come close to and she did mean close to was Qrow Branwen, and that was only after he beat her in a fight.

 

"I still think Winter is to god for him, but that is her choice to make not fuck!" Weiss screamed as she came! Her dick had enough of Jaune's hot wet velvety prison that was milking her for every last drop of ther potent ounce of the thick gooey Schnee baby batter. Weiss felt her balls churn the thick heavy sweat orbs that had been brutalizing Jaune's eyes for the last ten minutes finally burst! They throbbed and exploded! Firing down a gallon of rich, thick creamy baby batter right down Jaune's hot wet throat!

 

"Oh, fuck! Now that is something that I will get used to." Weiss said as she let out a low moan. Her dick was pulsing, throbbing pumping load after thick load deep into Jaune's mouth!

 

Weiss let out a whimper she really did love the feeling of Jaune's mouth on her dick one of the many reasons why she dated that word was still funny to her. It was strange to be with a creature that while not equal to her in any way shape or form besides maybe combat Weiss had to be considerate of his needs and wants. His total slut for futa dick was a plus though as Weiss shuddered at the thought of what she was going to do if Jauen ever held back his throat or ass pussy for his turn with her.

 

Weiss sighed as her dick still pumped load after load into Jauens gut she was he stomach well up from the sheer mass of cum that was busy being forced into it, the sight made her proud. It was good to know that she could make  Jaune look eight months pregnant this early in the morning and have her dick still hard as an iceberg or her home country.

 

Weiss saw the mess on Jaunes stomach his dick a decent one for a male at seven inches long and two this had been cumming like made since she started to face fuck him.

 

His cock so well trained that it did not even need a hint of attention for it to get off. Weiss sighed she really needed to get to class as much as she would love to just sit there and pound Jaune's mouth all day long and then go to class she had a reputation to attend to. Schnee's were never late; they were rarely early; they came just on time, and she would not miss her perfect attendance record for a booty call no matter how tempting the idea was.

 

"Oh you would love that, you would love for me to pound yours for the rest of the day right? You want me to turn you into that cock hungry slut that you keep under wraps, don't you?" Weiss asked as Jaune's dick hard against the fact that she had to call it a dick also irritated her.

 

Futa had dicks, men had clits, not dicks. Jaune was well over the male average of six and a half long, and even if her cock swarfed Jaune by as sheer ludicrous degree, it was. Weiss's dick put a shadow over Jaune's cock that not even the best male or the most liberal measurement was going to aid in any way. Weis had the superior cock, so she did the fucking.

 

Jaune was lucky the male protection laws forcing a cock over seven inches to be locked in chastity, or she would have done that long ago. Not because she was cruel or she wanted to keep orgasms from Jaune, but the idea of him being denied again and again only for her to release him at the end of a long and hard fuck was _just_ enough to push her over the edge.

 

"Might as well get on with life," Weiss said as she with great reluctance dragged her dick out of Jaune's mouth. His mouth pussy fought with every last ounce of its considerable suction power to keep her in. Jaune's tight velvet like walls gripped her cock, making it damned hard for her to budge!

 

But Weiss was a _Schnee,_ and a Schnee always got what they wanted and right now Weiss wanted to get to class on time and if that meant to fight back the hellish love tunnel of Jaune's mouth to do so then so be it!

 

"Fuck! Your mouth is sucking me back in!" Weiss hissed using every last ounce of her considerable will power to drag her dick out of Jaunes battered mouth.

 

"I can't believe your mouth is real! I don't know what you did to train, but it paid off in spades." Weiss said nodding as she finally! Took her cock out of Jaune's mouth with a sick wet plop! Her dick plopped out of Jaune's mouth, finally free! Weiss let out a long gasp her dick was hard as a rock, and there was no way it was going down before class.

 

She would have loved to take care of her dick or have Jaune do it, but the time was not on her side, and Weiss would not let her or Jaune be late.

 

It would stain her name, or at the worst, it would give Ruby ideas. Ideas that she and her leader did use that word loosely should not have. It was lucky for her and the rest of RWBY that Weiss was so sharing with Jaune and he was so open to being a share of the collective mass of the blue balls might make a black hole and suck all of Beacon inside of it!

 

"Come on Jaune we need to get to class," Weiss said, rubbing his cheek kissing him on top of his forehead as she sighed.

 

Jaune gave a weak smile as Weiss looked down to the panting gasping boyfriend of hers as he grinned.

"Morning, baby _! Love you!"_ Jaune said through pained breath, making Weiss paused Weiss was not a liar, not at all. She was above lying, and it hurt when Jaune said the words love you. Weiss did not hate Jaune, but he was a male!

 

A futa would normally unless they were a bit touched like Ruby only loves a male like a pet! A dog you put your dick in every day! Wait no that was weird. You do not fuck dogs, but her point was still there! A male was like a pet, and while she did not believe in ever hurting one without defending her own self to treat him equally? Now that was something she simply could _not_ do...

\----- 

"And then the Faunus war ended, can anyone tell me the date?" Oobleck asked the futa teacher taking a long sip from her mug.

 _"AH! AH!_ Oh, goddess! Oh, goddess!"

"I can," Weiss said grunting her dick was being crushed by the impossibly tight ass pussy of Jaune. Weiss was bouncing her boyfriend? That word still sounded strange to her on her dick in the middle of class. The whole room was filled with the messy slapping sounds of flesh slapping flesh.

 

Jaune was screaming a high pitched feminine shriek left his mouth as Weiss bounced him up and down her dick! Weiss grunted even with all the computers and elegance being a Schnee had forced onto her one does not simply _not_ whimper a bit as their cock is treated to a vice-like fleshy prison known as Arc boi pussy.

 

Weiss bit her lip her soft moans escaping from her mouth despite her best effort to stifle them. Fortunately, Jaune's loud high pitched feminine shrieks filled the air and did a good job of making her soft groans of pleasure as she railed him!

 

"The war, _ah!_  Ended with the human victory of the battle of  Terraria. The faunus was surrounded, and after the failed attack of Langone, the humans resorted to a more direct form of war ah! Before the council voted the war down and the peace treaty was signed!"

"Weiss! Oh! By the goddess!" Jaune's cries filled the room causing every futa except Oobleck blushed massive tents formed on skirts as even the professor who did not look but still had to deal with her a foot of thick cock rising in her skirt as she nodded.

 

"Excellent! Mister Arc since you are so... _vocal_ will you tell me the reason the human's lost the battle of Fort Castle?" Oobleck asked not expecting that much as Jaune was getting his brains fucked out of him as his prostate was in the process of being crushed into nothing by that fat thick cock as-

 

"AH! The oh goddess! The humans did not expect the faunus to have night vision, ah! The attack was seen, and they lost for that!"

 

 _"Excellent!_ Outstanding Mister Arc! Able to give a perfect answer even under such... demanding circumstances? You are an example to all!" Oobleck said as Weiss, who was still fighting tooth and nail not to moan let a smile creep across her face.

 

Jaune was beside her the best student in the class.

"Fuck you feel so good!" Weiss hissed her dick being melted in Jaune's boi pussy never felt this good! Jaune's cries and shrieks only added to her pleasure as the thick walls clamped down on her milking her for all that she was worth as Jaune wailed!

 

Weiss did not need to teach Jaune how to suck a cock or take a dick, but when it came down to tutoring and a basic understanding of knowledge? Well, that was a thing that he needed a long hard and thorough course of education to really pound it into him.

 

"Fuck me! Weiss!"

"You know the drill," Weiss said not even bothering to look up Yang was in front of Jaune two feet of fist thick horse cock out hard as a rock leaking a veritable waterfall of pre-cum.

"Yang wait! Be gentle!?"

"I have been waiting for this," Yang said as she gripped Jaune's head in both hands and in one fluid motion shoved his head right down onto her cock!  Yang grunted as she jammed all of her massive dick right down Jaune's mouth!

 

The boy let out a short choking gag as his windpipe was suddenly and rather brutally clogged by a massive equine cock that was stretching his tight throat out so much that Weiss thought it would burst!

 

Not that it would Jaune was not your ordinary male, he was one of the only males to have aura unlocked and then consistently stand toe to with futas for more than a year and two! He was a Schnee's male, whether Weiss thought of him as equal or not he would be expected to not only compete but best another futa. It was the bare minimum of what Jaune was expected to do, and Weiss never settled for anything less than _perfect_.

 

"Oh, fuck me! His mouth is so tight!"

"You think? Why do you think I spend every morning fucking it?" Weiss asked as she felt her dick throbbing she was going to cum soon not that it mattered. She was in no rush or hurry to speed or slow down her orgasms Jaune was her cock sock most of the day, and he would take every drop.

 

Jaune whimpered his mouth and ass now both stuffed with cocks!  

 

He was spit roasted in the middle of the class as every futa turned to face him, Oobleck looked around and sighed she knew that teaching now was all but an effort in futility the girls would forget most of everything she said, but it was her job to inform them if they were too horny to pay attention that that was a mark on them.

 

Oobleck did do her best to teach the class even if that was near impossible the sound of flesh slapping on flesh filled the air so loud and roughly followed by the sick gagging sounds of someone being choked on dick!

Oobleck sighed she wanted she really wanted to get in on that action, but two things prevented her from doing so, one she was a teacher. She could not just fuck one of her students in the middle of class! Not that she didn't want to I mean she could do it if she thought she could get away with it but...

 

 _NO! Bad thoughts!_  The woman thought as she heard the touching sounds of what was going to be a soon sloppy and rough orgasm from Yang.

 

"Oh! Fuck me! You are so damn good! Fucking swallow!" Yang yelled not even bothering to pay attention most of the futa lined up taking out their cocks most of them had the decency to put a condom over their cocks making sure that if they popped before they got their turn, there would be no mess.  

 

Even if that was soon to be a more or less invalidated point as even if the student's did pop before they got to their target this was a futa gan bang and even with only one hole open to the masses Jaune was still going to be on the receiving end of many a hard piece of dick meats as he _gagged_!

 

Jaune was not doing well, or maybe he was? Who could tell? Ooeblcke just saw a choking screaming male that was busy being spit roasted by two of the thickest and longest futa in the school as one pumped a gallon of thick boiling cum down his guts and the other one unloaded deep into his ass!

 

 _If only._ The woman thought before shaking her head, professionals had standards after all and besides. Oobleck let a smile spread over her face as Yang let out every last drop of her cum deep into Jaune's mouth the boi more than able to swallow it, gulped it all down with greedy like sucking and swallowing sounds as he opened his mouth wide asked for more cocks!

 

"Wow, and you like to say that you have _some_ stamina." Blake chided as Yang flushed it was not a secret that despite her length and with Yang was not known for stamina, she got the dick of a horse into its will.

 

"Quiet!"

"Pff some _stallion_ ," Blake said as she jammed her own cock deep into Jaune's open and inviting mouth! Jaune gagged choking down her dick in one go as he whimpered.

 

Oobleck saw the train forming massive condoms that might as well have been trash bags at this point for futa cum filled the hands of many students all taking the cum to the drop-off area as Oobleck sighed.

 

"I already have one." she thought to look at her wedding ring perfect Roman was not but was still her male and her male only.

As the class went on, Jaune was made to swallow more loads that most men had a right to be around!

 

"Fuck! Take it!" Velvet cried out the faunus using profanity for what be the first and last time Jaune could not do much but taking it was one of the few things that he was having trouble doing.

 

Weiss had fucked his ass so hard and so through that he was known for sure that his hole might not close up ever again.

 

His gut was so so fully _packed_ with futa cum that it had literally begun to overflow.  His body face and lep were covered in the thick gooey remains of futa cum that had been forcibly pumped into his guts before being made to fall out of his nose and mouth.

 

The futa that could not wait to get their turn where busy pouring out their condoms on Jaune covering him in a gooey sloppy messy of thick hot and viscous cum. Jaune looked like he had been dipped into a fountain of cream as the boy groaned.

 

Jaune's eyes had long ago rolled into the back of his skull his body so full of thick cum that his mind was almost completely broken in.

 

Weiss sighed as she felt Jaune's tight always virgin boi pussy still gripping down on her cock even if she stretched it out for now as soon as she pulled it out it would begin the process of healing itself back to normal all for her to pound it into the ground the next chance she got.

  


"That was a good one," Weiss said as the last futas came on Jaune either doing it down his mouth, on his face in a terrible bukkake or taking the cum filled condoms and treating them like some kind of water balloons bursting it on Jaune's back or head covering him in the thick goop as Jaune groaned.

 

He shook his body already starting to heal Weiss sighed she knew that she would need to clean up her male it was not like she wanted to do this seeing Jaune drowned or water board with futa cum was the best part of her life! She was only dating him one for his insanely tight ass and the fact that no male had even come close to looking as good as he did when he had just been drowned!

 

As the two paused, the final students came and went.

 

"Hah. I made a joke." Weiss said as she felt Yang's influence come onto her as she made a pun of all things. Really she was not acting like a Schnee should act, and this was just one example of it.  

\------

Weiss was hell-bent on making sure Jaune spent every second of his life with as much futa cum as she could force onto him as humanly possible. And she was determined to see her task through to the end after all a Schnee will always get what they want and if they want a male that looked like he had been batter dipped in cum by his ankles then who was she to stop herself?

 

"Is that it?" Jaune asked now back into his normal state or normal as one can get after they spent the last hour or two sucking the dick for almost half of the student body.

 

Most futa would be upset at sharing a male at all, not the least the fact that they had so many futa's fucking him, but Weiss was fine with it as long as there was a long bit of messy cum sprayed all over jaune in the end and she was able to get it all on file it was good with her.

 

Weiss did  _not_ hate Jaune, not at all but seeing him doused head to toe took priority of any happiness that _he_ wanted for himself he was going to be Weiss's own personal cum bucket for the rest of his life!

 

Or until they broke up either or Weiss hoped that none would happy Jaune was a rare male that while others might be a dime, a dozen Jaune was more than _special._

 

"Yes here, feel free to order anything off the menu. It's not free but consider this meal as my way of saying thank you for everything that you have done for me since we first began to date." Weiss said dragging Jaune in by the hook of his arm making the boi blush as she swinging doors shut closed.

 

After that, the two were at a low table in the far back of the restaurant Weiss had paid top lien to get a table all to her lonesome. Jaune must have thought that she was planning on doing even more sex with him and while he was right she planned to do so so much to every one of Jaune's holes with her massive cock that could wait for now? Now Weiss had a dinner to ear.

 

"I will have a salad and Jaune? What about you? Feel free to order anything that you will nothing is too expensive and _I_ will be paying for it." Weiss said an honest inflection to her tone she was paying for the bill this time or she always did it. This was also her way of being nice. The more Jaune knew that she was willing to do for him, the more things he was likely to do for her.

 

"If. you say so..." Jaune blushed as Weiss nodded.

 

"I do now order away." She said the futa waitress behind Jaune had a soft smile on her lips as Jaune gulped.

"Can I have the rib eye steak with-

"Do you want sauce on the side or on _top_ of your steak and fries? Most customers prefer it on top, but we can put it wherever you like."

"Can I get my steak with _no_ sauce?"

"Sorry, sir but no company policy all males must have their food doused in the sauce as per our own rules. Sorry, I can't change the company you know?"

"No, I get it. I'll take the steak then." Jaune said, closing his menu as she nodded.

"For the side? We have chicken wings dipped in our sauce,  we have pulled pork that has been marinated in it. We have baby back that is just out of the slow cooker after being marinated in the sauce for over three _days_ ! If that sounds good if not, we have _much_ more."

"He will have that and can we have our drinks first?" Weiss asked as the waitress nodded.

"Of course Weiss champagne for you?"

"As always."

"And for you Jaune? Would you like the _batter_ of the staff?"

"Yes?"

"Ok, I will make sure we pump out an extra big load just for you." The futa said a sickly smile splitting her lips as she giggled once walking away from the two teen lovers making Weiss feel a bit odd. She was never good at just talking to people, but if she did it with Ruby, she could do it here.  It was just talking to a person… nothing complex about that….

  


“So… Jaune tell me how are your Beacon classes going?” The question was bad no worse than bad it was _repetitive_ Weiss kicked herself she was a Schnee! A Schnee could hold a better conversation than this! _Think Weiss Jaune is your boyfriend… as strange as you may find that you must learn to talk to him as a person, which he is._ Weiss thought as she smiled!

  
“I think I’m going pretty well, really! I’m passing all my classes with an A base I am doing great in combat! Besides Yang, no one beat me this past week, so I’m doing good!” Jaune said as Weiss winced her male’s unintended intention of him _beating_ her in combat did not go unnoticed, and it was with a bit of _pain_ that she had to think and admit that Jaune was _better_ than her in combat.

 

_That is no shock, Jaune might be a male, but he is a student of Beacon to even be allowed in he had to outcompete others and the fact that he can defeat me more than me him is nothing to be ashamed of._

 

Weiss’s thoughts did not match her body language as she crossed and uncrossed her arms.   
“That is good. I am glad that your training is going well.” Weiss said wincing it _hurt_ to say that Jaune was the superior one to her, but the facts were facts and to deny them is to deny the world.

  
“And to deny the world is to deny the reality of which you are in,” Weiss muttered out as Jaune blinked owlishly.  

  
“Did something happen, baby?”  Jaune asked as Weis smiled harder, Jaune did nothing wrong not even to the minimal degree! Jaune was her boyfriend and-

  
“Not that I know. Did you fight as best as you were allowed?” Weiss asked, taking a deep breath. In and out in and out. _He’s your boyfriend just take a deep breath._   
“Ok, I didn’t want to make you feel bad, alright?”  
“Jaune, you did not make me feel bad.” The half-truth came out as the waitress began to come back in one hand a bottle of champagne in the other a thick glass of boiling porcelain colored liquid as she placed them on the table.

  
“Here you go! I made sure that the champagne was of a _spectacular_ quality and the cream was freshly _removed.”_ The waitress said her cock dripping in her skirt she gave Jaune a wink as he blushed. Looking away from her dripping dick that was dwarfing his own.

 _It’s thicker than my arm!_ Jaune thought as his own dick hardened.

  
The waitress put down the champagne pouring Weiss a glass before giving Jaune the thick frothing mug of cum to have for his meal.

 

“There you go please tell me the quality of the champagne Miss Schnee.”   
“Thank you! I will give you my full review of it after I finish my meal.” Weiss said sipping as the waitress nodded.

  
“And for you male, the quality of the cum is always of the best, and I will be ready to give you a second helping whenever you are ready for more.” The woman said wiping her massive dick beginning to stir to life the thick turgid log began to stir in her thin blue skirt as Jaune let out a whimper.

 

“Thank you…”

  
“Your welcome now enjoy your drinks while I get you your food.” She said walking away Weiss took a sip from her champagne and smiled it was good, sweet, strong and had a nice peach level to it. As she drank Jaune gulped before taking a sip from his thick mug and choking!

  
_AH! It is cum!_ Jaune knew what cum tasted like and he was shivering as he was forced to down chug after _chug,_  of it. Normally Jaune had no problem sucking down the cum of a woman Weiss’s cock was not the only cock paring him or not raping Weiss was _his_ girlfriend, after all, she would never rape him or hurt him in any way.

  
Jaune gulped down the thick, tangy futa cum as he gulped! Jaune let out a low whimper as he felt the cum of what he thought to be the waitress, her dick seemed like it had just come and she was looking at him like she was a predator and his prey. As Jaune gulped down the cum that the waitress had given him. Weiss gave him a curious look in her eyes as she raised a brown to him.

 

Jaune gulped down the cum making sure to swallow a decent amount of the thick, pungent baby batter before choking out the rest of it. Jaune put the glass down with a hard thud! Weiss nodded once.

“Is the cum good?” Weiss asked her eyes fixed on Jaune he paused he needed to think about this and he had to pick a very specific answer to it.

  
“Yes, not as good as _yours,_ but it is still good.”   
“I am glad I was thinking that you might be having thoughts of others,” Weiss said as Jaune looked appalled.

  
_Bad Weiss._ She thought of kicking her own leg that was unnecessary she did not should not have said that Jaune was not trying to cheat on her he never would. But she just had to put a hit on him.

 

 _Damn._ “Weiss? I would never cheat on you! You know that, right?”   
“I do that was a  bad joke. I’m sorry.” Weiss said as Jaune frowned he _really_ looked like some kind of kicked blonde puppy.

 

 _He really is just like Ruby._ Weiss thought as Jaune whimpered before she was saved by the arrival of the food.

  
“Here you go, the owner of the restaurant decided to give you your favorite order, Weiss. We know what you like.” The woman said as a fancy chicken fish dish doused in spices and pasta was placed in front of her. Weiss licked her lips her cock already getting hard she could tell that the food had aphrodisiacs in it and she was there to make sure that she was going to be rock had the rest of the night.

 

Her _monster_ of a cock slammed up to the top of the table with a heavy _thud!_ The table shook under her cocks’ size and power. Jaune whimpered as his meal a massive red steak dripping red with blood was placed down on the table making sure to show off the thick succulent meat on it.

 

The meat was clearly an excellent cut as the dis as literally douse in what looked like a golden blanket, rich crisps fries covered the met add a small golden sheen to it as Weiss was pleases the meal fit her standards if they had not given Jaune a damn perfect meal then she would have it sent back right away.

  
Jaune gulped as good as the steak was it was covered and the fries in what looked like thick cream, Weiss and Jaune both knew what it was the thick, pungent cum was more than covering the meal as Jaune gulped down the cum  that hung off every smothered inch of the steak and looked like someone had taken a fire hose and blasted down at full blast on the dish!

 

“I’m sorry for the wait it took me a while to get this next loadout, I was still coming back from the other one.” The waitress said as Jaune gulped, the waitress bowed to them as she began to walk away.

  
“Thank you!” Jaune said as the waitress nodded Weiss said her goodbyes to the waitress as the dug in. Jaune felt his face go beet red as he once again was made to choke down cum that was not Weiss’s. He ate the crunchy fires that were really _! Really_ good and he was happy that Weiss took him to this place but-

  
_Salty!_ Jaune thought as the drink went down his tongue the cum of the waitress was different on meat and potatoes, it was still thick tangy and very pungent, but it was still a good seasoning.   
The two of them went to the meal as they ate Jaune had to get the food down his mouth that was not as easy as he wanted.

 

He did not want this, not really he just wanted a nice date with Weiss the fact that she would take him to places like this did make him doubt his position to her, Jaune wanted to think Weiss thought of his as a real boyfriend, not just someone to dump cum into when she felt like blowing a load. But that was hard.

 

The food passed easy the tangy, pungent cum was fresh Jaune could always tell when the futa in class put cum on him he could officially tell who was putting it in and how. The cum by those who waited long enough to put it in condoms was always a bit odd, not as hot and tasty as the ones by the ones that he was servicing with his own mouth. Jaune never wanted to admit to liking the taste of cum, but it was a pet pleasure of him.

  


“Is the food good?” Weiss asked halfway through her chicken she had been avoiding small talk with the excuse of eating dinner as a way to keep her talking to a minimum as her cock seemed to once again refuse to go down.

 

 _I just let you into him less than a half a class ago, why are you, so hell-bent on getting inside of him again?_ Weiss thought to down her choke her cock was already leaking making a mess of the floor beneath her, she would need to take care of that one way or another or well… _The staff can take care of that later on. I am the one with the food._ Weiss thought as Jaune nodded.

  
“Yeah! It’s good…” Weiss could tell that Jaune was holding back, as his girlfriend the word did not feel like it fit. Weiss would need to know why he was bothered.

 

“Jaune I am feeling like you are keeping something from me. What is that?”   
“I… It’s not that I don't like it…”   
“And? You like it, or you do not. Tell me what is wrong, and I will have the food sent back.” Weiss meant that if Jaune did not want to eat the food, then it would be prepared again and she would make sure that it was perfect.

 

“I… I was just wondering if I could have some without cum? _Sometimes_ ?” The boy asked as Weiss paused that was _not_ what she was expecting. She was expecting an issue with the texture of meat for the number of fries on the table. The fact that he was _asking_ to not have cum was not a good sign.

  
“Jaune? Do you not want to cum on your food?” Weiss asked the first twinge of panic twirling to live in her mind.

 _What!? Is he not liking being dominated like he was!? I can’t have him asking for equal treatment in the bed! I… I can’t just take a cock! I am the one who fucks!_  Weiss thought as Jaune blushed.

  
“I… I don't like to have it in public… can we go to a restaurant after this that does not make you eat it?”   
“I… I will see what I can do, restaurants like this are fairly ordinary in Vale. But I will see what I can make work.” Weiss said blushing Jaune and here were almost done with their meal as Weiss let out a gulp!

  
“We should be going soon, it will not due for either of us to be late.”   
“Late? Are we going somewhere else? Class is done for the week.”

  
“We are going to go to the movies Jaune. After that, we may go back to Beacon.”   
“OH! We get to see a movie!? Which one?”   
“The Spruce Willis film that you are always talking about,” Weiss said as she saw Jaune’s eye’s sparkle to life. She let out a small smile split her face as she grinned.   
“Really!? You mean that!?”

  
“Of course I do, I even made sure to get us the best seats in the house, just for you.”   
“Thanks, Weiss! I _love_ you!” The words _stung_ , Weiss was a human _deep_ down. She had emotions like everyone else, she felt genuine guilt when Jaune gave her an emotional response that she could not give back even when she wanted to.

  
“I know that Jaune now hurry up and eat we have a movie to catch.” The heiress said her dick still painfully hard and leaking as the monster that was hunting was looking for Arc boi pussy, it’s prey so close to it so deliciously close that she wanted to pounce!

 

She would not be surprised if her cock had really flipped the table over in its attempt to get into the hot tight and tiny ass hole!

  
Jaune for what it was looked happier than Weiss had ever seen him smiling ear to ear his hands linked  with their fingers slammed together as Weiss sighed, she needed to work out her relationship with Jaune and soon, she would not give up his boi pussy without a _fierce_ fight but to treat him like this to force him to the end of her emotional range when he gave nothing but love back was nor fair. She would find a way to qualify Jaune’s place in her life and soon. Not that she had much space for it as her cock _pulsed._

\-----

_Down girl._

_How do people like this?_

_“Bruce!”_ _  
_ _“I got this babe! I can take that woman!”_   
“You underestimate the power of a cock Spruce!” Weiss rolled her eyes not knowing how anyone especially her Jaune could find these type of things entertaining, she had no idea how anyone would find it entertaining and as the young student sighed the action was entertaining enough but the plot?

 

 _Ruby would make a better writer than this._ Weiss thought hr her eyes narrowed to slits she would roam before beating her head into a wall seeing what would end first her aura or the film, but this time her punishment was aided by the feeling of a silk girl on her cock.

 

The slim fingers of her love- no her boyfriend? No that was not it neither words fit what Jaune was to her. More than a stranger duh. But he was not quite a lover? He was important.

 

 _Yes, there._ Weiss thought as Jaune stroked her cock the male was doing his best to please her dick and watch the mover and Weiss had to admit as cute as it was to see Jaune try he was no good at multitasking.

 

He wasn't able to do everything that she would have liked, he did wrap her dick up in a smooth, strong grip her monster of a cock _throbbed_ desperate to bust a nut but angered that it was being denied Arc boi pussy.

 

Her dick throbbed desperate to find release in something or someone and as skilled as his hands could be they were nothing compared to his ass or mouth that she would rail his ass or mouth depending on what she really wants to but-

  
_AH!_ Weiss felt the toes of her feet curl the way Jaune could work her dick made her legs turn to jelly, she felt that smooth slim hand that honestly struggled to fit over her cock making her groan.

 

 _Why do his hands feel that good! IT’s like he was made to jerk cock!_ Weiss thought as her, and she knew that even then that she was _never_ going to use her hands again!

 

She was spoiled too much Arc boi pussy made it impossible for her to cum to anything but those hands on her cock! She was going to find a way to lock that boi down one way or another as-

  
“ _AH_!” Weiss gasped her orgasm came without any warning her dick usually was good at telling her just when she was going to cum erupted all at once! It came all over the bucket of popcorn that she had stabbed a hole through as her mammoth cock exploded into the bucket filling it with her thick creamy spunk! Weiss shuddered her dick finally getting realize that it was so eager to receiver!

  
Her cock’s cum covered the entire bucket drowning the popcorn in a thick churning mass of pungent baby batter making sure that the entire bucket was so stuffed with cum that the sides and the bottoms began to slow.

 

The cum eating away at is as Jaune smiled at her a smile so pure and innocent that it made her heart flutter! She knew she had to change things with him a boi this good did not come to you everyday hell once in a life was a good blessing but Weiss… she had to make sure that this one stuck. And she was going to make sure that by the end of the night Jaune would only think of her and her cock.

  
“Salty,” Weiss said as she took a bit of the popcorn her own thick seed making the best seasoning as she munched on her own salty snack as the moves of some male cop fighting a futa on top of a blowing up skyscrapers while saying witty one-liners on Oum’s mas eve seemed a lot less boring and monotone and much more exhilarating as Weiss settled back deep into her own comfy chair that feels like she was falling into deep pillows as her and Jaune sat back and enjoyed the rest of the show.

 

The heiress even smiled a bit as the explosions and gunfire along with cheesy action and one-liners seemed like not the worst thing ever, in fact, it was fun! _I could get used to this._ Weiss thought as she smiled the futa unknowing that her hand and Jaune’s were now lines and that they were holding hands…

\-----

 _“AH! Fuck!”_ Weiss grunted her cock finally getting what it wanter! Her monster of a dick slammed in and out of Jaune’s _perfect_ ass pussy her cock railing him as hard as possible as she fucked Jaune in public!

  
“Weiss! Weiss!” Jaune screamed as he felt her monster of a dick slam into him her dick was busy plowing into him realizing his internal organs making a grotesque bulge appeared in his guts as Weiss slammed into him!

  
_“AH! AH!_ Weiss! _Weiss! Oh, goddess! Oh, goddess!”_ Jaune screamed as Weiss’s dick rearranged his internal organs! Jaune’s dick fired off firing off splutters of cums ting her own dress as Weiss felt her own body shake, despite Jaune ass _crushing_ her cock his heavenly divine boi pussy gripping and convulsing on her dick as she fucked him like a futa possed!

 

Her cock slamming in and out of him slamming into him like he was made to be railed! Weiss jammed Jaune’s ass like he was nothing but a cock sleeve fucking him like he was her living cock sleeve-   
“Take it, Male! Take my cock!”

  
“AH! Fuck me! Fuck me!”Jaune screamed the boy was screaming his mouth out on the Beacon fountain front Jaune w crying her name as Weiss grunted for some reason she felt _warm_ a smile spread across her face as she felt her chest heat up, Weiss had been _thawed_ over the day as she thought more and more of Jaune she knew that she needed to change but now?

  
_All I needed to do was think! Jaune is not my equal yet!_ The futa smiled to herself as her logic as always perfect. Jaune was a male right now to ask him to be her equal was just impossible as she fucked Jaune like a futa possessed her dick plowing into him as she railed him! Jaune cried her name as Weiss smiled.

  
“Good male,” Weiss said as he chest _thumped,_ Jaune was kind of like a dog… not like a dod, dog but her pet! She loved him similarly to how you loved a dog, an animal that was a nice kind loving and loving, and most importantly, he needed to be trained! Jaune was in need of training! If he was to be a male to _breed_ Weiss he was far above the cut!

 

 _Smack!_ The wet slapping sounds of flesh on flesh filled the air as Weiss slammed Jaune Jaune her dick _crushing_ his prostate with door shaking force, Jaune was in seventh heaven as Weiss? Weiss felt _good._ To love Jaune was _never_ her plan she wanted him to just be a cum addicted boi slut for her but now? Now Weiss saw _potential_ in him.

 

She saw something more! _Just like a piece of doh, you need to be molded into what you really are, your true potential is not going to be realized here, but if we look for it? And with me guiding you? I can make you more than just a male! I am going to make you the best male ever! You are going to be the biggest cum slut hunter ever!  You are going to be mine!_ Weiss screamed as she came!

  
“Jaune!” Seiss came as her cock fired deep into Jaune flooding him with her seed Jaune wailed her name screaming out loud as he came! His dick fired as Weiss was jerking?! She touched his dick, jerking it off a wide smile on his face as she came for the umpteenth time.

 

Jaunes dick painting her dress and then her face with his cum as the boy's eyes went cross as he cried out her own name! His back arching with pleasure as he screamed! “Weiss!” Jaune screamed out as he felt his body break!

 

He was in heaven as his own ass was so painful but wonderfully stretched were soon filled with a gallon of Weiss on one boiling frothing thick futa cum Weiss broke all her rules locking lips with Jaune.

 

Slamming her lips down onto his own, making sure to stare him dead in the eyes! Cobalt met diamonds their eyes locked to the opposite staring into a fiery passion as Weiss kissed Jaune her first kiss! _My first kiss!_ Weiss thought as she lost her first kiss to Jaune!  

 

An important stepping stone on her journey to train him to be her perfect male! She let her tongue dance in his mouth tasting her own thick and tangy seed that basically covered every inch of Jaune.

 

Weiss grinned as she licked up her own old cum from his teeth! Weiss licked down his mouth her tongue exploring every last inch of his hot tight velvety like insides as a smile so wide split her face she thought that it would soon burst!

  
_I taste good!_ Weiss thought as she forced her tongue deep into Jaune’s mouth as the two lovers now kissing as Weiss smiled. To have Weiss love at that time, Jaune, as he was now, was too much, or to be an equal that was but if she took it in bits? Started off _slow?_

 

Made sure Jaune was kind of like a dog loyal kind but lacking trying then after a time, and after a lot of work and a lot of elbow grease on her part she would slowly painfully make Jaune into the male that she knew he was!

 

The type of man she would love to _love_ not as a person loved a pet but futa to an equal that day was not today, but Weiss was in no rush  as she was going to make sure Jaune was a male who was _finally_ after years of training and effort one that would fully be _worthy_ of the name Jaune _Schnee._


End file.
